One Annoying Prisoner
by GigaRox
Summary: In a raid of a separatist base Obi wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin take a prisioner on request. Sadly this boy is turning out to be a major pain to Ahsoka. Hopefully she can survive his childish demenour and constant teasing, before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

The light pounding of footsteps could be heard as several unwanted republicans snuck around in a separatist base. Ahsoka Tano pressed her back to a wall as a group of battle droids made their rounds. She, her master, and master Kenobi had been 'invited' by Ventress, more or less. "Ready, snips?" Anakin asked his padawan with a smile. Ahsoka nodded her agreement and the two sprung from their hiding place. Sensing no trouble the two moved forward, giving the all clear to master Kenobi. The winding corridor they were currently in, outlet into a dead end. The three Jedi looked around cautiously, a heavy door suddenly slid shut behind them. "A trap!" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise. "It would seem so." Kenobi said putting away his light saber and talking a few steps forward.

"Hello, Kenobi." Ventress hissed dropping from the ceiling. She rose up slowly a very imposing figure, if you didn't know better. Anakin and Ahsoka immediately ignited their lightsabers, but were stunned when a thick red tail whipped them out of their hands. "Good work, pet." Ventress said, as the owner of the tail agilely went to stand besides her. The boy, if it was a boy, was human shaped with lizard like qualities. His eyes were yellow, wide set and almond shaped. His tail was much longer than his legs but shorter than his body, he had to curl it up and out of the way. His curly white hair nestled itself neatly in between two ram like horns on each side of his head. His red skin was dark and blended itself with the shadows easily. In short he was your perfect description of a demon.

"Now, kill him." Ventress said, pointing at Kenobi. The boy was fast and appeared in front of Kenobi in no time. With little time to waste, Obi wan ducked the boy's high kick. The boy recovered quickly and used his tail like a whip trying to hit Kenobi in the face. Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to recover their light sabers, while Ventress and the boy were distracted. Ventress smirked and attacked the two, her twin light sabers a streak of red as she moved. "Anakin!" Obi wan shouted as the boy pinned him against the wall. The boy's tail moved with malicious intent, curling back and forth slowly in a wave like pattern. The boy leaned forward to whisper into Obi wan's ear, Obi wan flinched away slightly. "Take me as a prisoner, and I can get you out of here." The boy said, surprisingly calm. Obi wan considered his offer for a moment before nodding uncertainly. It was a crazy idea that just might work, after all Kenobi couldn't detect the dark side in this youngling.

He was surprised to find the boy immediately backing away, feigning being hit in the gut. Obi wan was even more surprised to see the boy wink a large yellow eye and turn his attention to the ceiling. The structure of the room had begun to collapse in on itself, a not so rare occurrence for these Jedi. Ventress looked around in terror before beating a hasty retreat, leaving her 'pet' behind. "Let's go!" The boy shouted, motioning to the door they had first come through, which was now open, further adding to Obi wan's surprise, and a little to his suspect, but the boy still was not with the dark side. Without a second thought the Jedi followed the boy out of the collapsing building. Slowing their pace the small group watched the building collapse inwardly into a giant pile of rubble. Kenobi cuffed the boy quickly, and made sure to stay away from his dangerous tail. "I did tell you to take me prisoner." The boy said glumly, hiding a slight smile behind his gloomy façade.

* * *

Anakin had been left in charge of the boy much to his, and the boy's, displeasure. "I don't like prisoners." Ahsoka mumbled angrily. She was prodded harshly in the side by the boy's powerful tail. "This 'Prisoner' doesn't like prisoners either, and he has a name." The boy said, bringing his tail back to himself. "Really? I didn't ask for it." Ahsoka said smartly. "To bad, 'cause you're going to get it anyways. My name is Kuai." He told her, sticking out a small black tongue to mock her. Ahsoka frowned and grabbed Kuai's tail as it gently waved towards her again. Giving it a small tug, she smirked. Kuai yelped and withdrew his tongue and tail, curling his tail against his body he whimpered. "Baby." Ahsoka said turning away from him. "Snips, that's not a way to treat our prisoner." Anakin said. "He deserves it." Ahsoka defended. "No I don't!" Kuai yelled. He was turning out to be a lot less intimidating than he originally appeared.

"You are the weirdest being I've ever met!" Ahsoka said in exasperation. She screamed as Kuai's whip like tail thudded heavily across the back of her legs. "And you're CRAZY!" she shouted, quickly grabbing for his tail again. Kuai pulled his tail out of the way and scowled at her. "Maybe I wouldn't be so mean if you where nicer to me! I don't mean any ill intent…" Kuai began before Ahsoka cut him off. "No ill intent? You're a separatist, you're the bad guy." She told him. "From my point of view you, my friend, are the bad guy." Kuai said, wagging his tail underneath Ahsoka's nose. She scowled and snagged his tail quickly. "I'm getting really tired of this thing." She said tightening her grip. Kuai snorted and lifted her off the ground with his tail. "Good luck trying to tie it down." He said, setting her back on the ground in one smooth motion.

"That is interesting." Anakin muttered, watching the two's interaction. "Master Jedi… is this the part where you put me in a cell?" Kuai asked, curling his tail around himself in insecurity. "Actually, I have a better idea." Anakin said with a smirk. Ahsoka backed up slowly. "I don't like that look master." She said waving her hands in front of her face, creating a visual barrier. "Of course you do, Snips, he's your new roomy!" Anakin said with a bright smile. "NO!" Ahsoka and Kuai screamed simultaneously. "Be good, and keep Kuai in your sights at all times. Bye now." Anakin said, quickly removing Kuai's handcuffs and disappearing.

"That did not just happen." Ahsoka said angrily. "So, this is a bad time to ask if your name's really Snips?" Kuai asked with a smirk. Ahsoka slapped him in the back of the head, and turned away from him with a 'humph'. "Hey, that actually hurts, you know?!" Kuai shouted. "Yeah, that's why I did it and my name is Ahsoka!" She said. "Right, how about we stop all this hitting each other?" Kuai asked holding the back of his head. "How about not?" Ahsoka asked, igniting her light saber. "Fine by me." Kuai said, sliding him self into a fighting stance. Ahsoka swung at him but Kuai dodged nimbly. "What if you actually hit me!?" Kuai screamed ducking another swing from Ahsoka. "Then you'd be dead." She mocked. "I don't like this game." Kuai said as Ahsoka's lightsaber lightly grazed his skin. Kuai aimed a punch at Ahsoka's stomach and was not surprised when she dodged. She didn't get far before Kuai's tail connected with her side. "I take it back, I love this game." Kuai said, warping Ahsoka up in his tail.

"What the hell?" someone questioned off to the side. Ahsoka and Kuai turned to look at Rex. Rex stared at them from the doorway wondering if he should shoot Kuai, or turn and leave. "Hi Rex, it's not what it looks like… we where, uh, playing a game and it got a little out of hand." Ahsoka quickly explained as she watched Rex's hand twitch towards his blaster. "Er, right. Commander, isn't he the prisoner?" Rex asked, it was a bit, how you say, awkward to find one of your commanding officers wrapped up in a charge, in the literal sense. "Yeah." Kuai said, releasing Ahsoka in a hurry. Ahsoka stumbled away and smiled bashfully at the two of them. "Well Sky guy decided it would be wonderful if I roomed with the prisoner. I didn't like the idea but now I'm stuck with it, or…" Ahsoka said mischievously looking at Rex. He tensed and looked back and forth between her and Kuai. "Rexy?" Ahsoka asked coyly. "Ma'am?" Rex asked curiously, he didn't like where this was going one bit. "You don't mind taking Kuai, do you?" Ahsoka asked pouting cutely. Rex seized up, he couldn't say no to her, could he? As a clone of course he couldn't say no to her, but as a person… he still couldn't say no to her. "With all due respect, Ma'am, I 'aint watching the kid." Rex said, he felt guilty as soon as Ahsoka face fell from dejection. "But I will ask Commander Cody if he can room with us in the barracks." He added, just to see her smile. Sure enough it worked, Ahsoka beamed brightly. "Thanks Rex!" Ahsoka said cheerily.

Waving to Rex, Ahsoka grabbed Kuai's tail and pulled a yelping Kuai out of the room behind her. Rex sighed, and shook his head. "What have I gotten my self into?" Rex asked to no one before leaving the room himself. Down the hall Kuai violently ripped his tail away from Ahsoka's grasp. "What was that?! Trying to pawn me off to you boyfriend or something!?" Kuai asked angrily. "He's not my boyfriend!" Ahsoka shouted defensively. "Oh, but you like him." Kuai teased. Ahsoka tackled him to the ground; Kuai's thick tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her off. "You wanna go!?" Kuai yelled. "Let's." Ahsoka said angrily. Kuai tackled her and the two fought while rolling around on the ground. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two look up. Smiling down at them with amusement was Obi wan, Anakin, Cody, and Rex. "Are you sure you want us to take Kuai from you?" Anakin asked, earning a snort of protest from Rex. "Yes!" Ahsoka screamed, using the force to quickly jump away from Kuai. Kuai skillfully rolled to his feet and swept his tail quickly in small arc.

"I leave you alone for the briefest moments, Snips, and you get in trouble." Anakin said with a chuckle. "That reminds me of another padawan I once knew." Obi wan said, eyeing Anakin carefully. "Kuai is a hard person to get along with." Ahsoka huffed. "Yeah, about as hard to get along with as you." Kuai said, equally as peeved. "See? He always wants to start a fight." Ahsoka pointed out. "What! I'm pretty sure you tackled me on that last one." Kuai said, rounding on her with his fists clenched. "You were teasing me!" Ahsoka defended, preparing her self to fight too. "Um…" Anakin tried to intervene, unsuccessfully. "You just don't want to admit that you lo—" Kuai started, pointing at a very confused Rex, before he was tackled by Ahsoka again. "Shut up!" she roared. "Never!" Kuai yelled back. Obi wan separated them with the force before they could properly start to fight again. "Oh my, Anakin?" Obi wan asked, looking at his ex-padawan's guilty smile. "What possessed you to put these two together?" He asked. "I thought that this was an opportunity for Ahsoka to, um, branch out and see another opinion of the war." Anakin tried lamely. "Nice one, general." Rex said chuckling to himself at Anakin's failed attempt. "Rex?" Anakin said. "Yes sir?" "Shut up." "Yes sir." Rex said, finishing their disyllable conversation.

"Cody?" Obi wan asked his commanding clone. "Sir?" Cody asked back, standing at attention. "Can you take, Kuai was it?" Obi wan asked. Still hanging in the air Kuai nodded, carefully curling his tail up and out of the way. "Take Kuai to the room then bring him back to Ahsoka, they seem to have a lot to talk about." Obi wan said, setting Kuai on the ground. Cody motioned for Kuai to follow him, and waited patiently while Kuai wobbly tried to regain his center of gravity. "Come on kid I don't have all day." Cody said, sounding a whole lot like Rex, before turning around and walking away. Kuai followed along until he was well down the hall. Turning abruptly, Kuai flicked his tail playfully. "You're in love!" he shouted, right before he was hit upside the head with a flying crate, angrily thrown by an agitated Ahsoka. "There's more were that came from!" Ahsoka shouted. "You just don't want to admit it! UWAUGH!" Kuai screamed, ducking around the corner as Ahsoka threw another crate at him.

The small company of males stared in shock at the fuming girl. "Well, today is turning out to be a very, um, exciting day." Anakin said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I'll say." Obi wan added in, smiling to himself. "We should've killed him when we had the chance." Ahsoka mumbled before storming off. "I think that went well." Anakin said watching his padawan walk away. Obi wan shook his head and left the scene in amusement. "What have I done?" Anakin asked Rex, who shrugged in turn.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! I apologize if the termonology is a little off, this is the first Starwars Fic i've done... EVER!! So be lenient and cut me some slack.**

**-GigaRox**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuai stared at the ceiling, right now he was the only one awake. Sitting up, Kuai silently slipped out of bed and into the air duct above his head. Kuai didn't work for Ventress he belonged to Grievous and he couldn't cut that tie without signing his own death grant. His life had been set in stone ever since he could remember, and he hated it. Crawling around the ventilation system Kuai mapped out the entire layout of the Resolute. He was a detailed map maker and his diagram not only included the layout of the place but also pathways through the air ducts and service hatches. It's what made him so valuable to the separatists, but this wasn't a one night project if he wanted to make it really detailed; besides he still needed to sleep. Backtracking to the barracks Kuai silently slid back into bed, being sure not to disturb any of the clones. This job would probably be his last, he hadn't even been here for long and he was already beginning to feel attachment. Snapping his eyes open Kuai grinned wickedly, it was time to play a little prank. If he was going to be attached he was going to mess with some people while he was at it, well two people actually. Kuai knew the clones wouldn't stop him if he wanted to mess with Rex, they were curious by nature. Slipping back into the air duct Kuai quickly and silently made his way to Ahsoka's room. Using his tail to balance him as he hung upside down Kuai switched off her alarm. Kuai swung himself back into the air duct. "Hopefully this works." He muttered closing the vent behind him, he headed to bed.

"Oh No!" Ahsoka shouted jumping up, she was confused as to why her alarm didn't go off, but she couldn't think about it now. Master Anakin was going to be so mad that she was late for their practice. Grabbing a towel, Ahsoka rushed to the showers. She quickly stripped off her clothes and wrapped her towel around herself, muttering curses the entire way. Hurrying into the shower she bumped into Rex. The two stared at each other in shock; Ahsoka struggled to keep her eyes from wandering all over his soaking wet body. After all it was obvious that Rex had just stepped out of the shower, his towel hung loosely from his waist. Ahsoka fumbled for something to say in this moment, as she felt her face heat up very quickly. "Commander?" Rex asked beating her to the punch. "Hi, Rex… What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked awkwardly shifting in place. Then she remembered that she was the one out of place, she had to come to the clones' shower because her own wasn't working. She was bound to run into one clone or another; she just didn't expect it to be Rex. "Um, taking a shower." Rex replied in confusion. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself, that was the obvious answer for someone to give while standing in the showers. Kuai saved her from any more embarrassment by gleefully, and a bit flamboyantly, twirling out of the showers. "Hey it's Ahsoka!" He said stopping next to the two, beaming like a sunflower. "Oh, you came with Kuai." Ahsoka said, glaring at Kuai with the intent of killing him if he said anything. "He kind of had to bring me with him, 'cause I'm your responsibility and you never showed up. Since you're here now he doesn't have to stay." Kuai explained ignoring Ahsoka's glare of doom. "Sorry, Commander, he's a bit hyped up." Rex apologized as Kuai squealed and took off to investigate something. "Someone gave him sugar." Rex said, watching Kuai run around. "No, it's ok, you can leave, I can handle Kuai." Ahsoka said with a bright smile. Rex looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Ahsoka said again. Rex nodded and walked away, Ahsoka watched him biting her lip in an attempt to keep herself from drooling.

"God he's hot, right?" Kuai asked in a falsetto, stealthily appearing behind Ahsoka. "You said something to him!" Ahsoka accused. Kuai slapped a hand to his face and gasped dramatically. "I would never do something like that!" Kuai exclaimed bounding away from Ahsoka. "You should get ready. You don't want Master Jedi to be any angrier than he already is!" Kuai said in a singsong voice, twirling, once again, like a mad man. "You are hyped up." Ahsoka muttered, she walked over to one of the showers and turned it on. "Want me to scrub your back?" Kuai asked innocently. Ahsoka pushed him away with the force and slammed the shower door in his face. "You could've just said no!" Kuai screamed from the room Ahsoka pushed him into. Ahsoka washed quickly banishing all thoughts of the clone captain from her mind while she did. With a sigh Ahsoka dried herself off and headed back to the room were her clothes were waiting for her.

She screamed as she witnessed Kuai wearing her clothes. "Check it out! We're the same size!" Kuai screamed, wagging his tail happily. Kuai looked extremely good in her clothing, though she hated to admit it. Ahsoka doubted that she would look as good in his simple pants and T-shirt, picking up Kuai's clothes she threw them at him. Kuai skill fully caught them and shook his head, flicking his tail solemnly. Ahsoka hoped that he hadn't torn a hole in her tights to accommodate his tail. "Change, now." Ahsoka demanded, glaring at him. Kuai smirked and started to take off the skirt like Ahsoka wasn't there. "Oh my god! " Ahsoka exclaimed and turned around. "Geez, you're so a virgin. Maybe our good captain Rex can change that." Kuai teased, Ahsoka rounded on him. She glowered at a fully dressed, in his own clothing, smirking Kuai. "Give me my clothes, turn around, don't say anything and let me change." Ahsoka said slowly. Kuai did exactly as he was told except the 'don't say anything' part. "Is that a 'yes' to the virgin thing?" Kuai asked with his back turned. He shrieked as he was hit in the back of the head by some heavy object. "I said be quiet!" Ahsoka commanded. "God, Touch-E." Kuai mumbled rubbing at the sore spot on the back of his head. "I don't need you and your butting in ways to talk to Rex for me. Got that?" Ahsoka demanded. "Ha! So you do like him!" Kuai said triumphantly, before Ahsoka struck him again. "Silence!" she roared. Kuai turned around and grinned at her mischievously. "Well since the captain and I are roomies I'll be sure not to let anything slip." Kuai said sarcastically. "Shut up, Kuai!" Ahsoka yelled chasing him out of the shower.

Kuai bounded away chuckling the entire time, he twirled on his toes and pulled out a little pink book. "Let's see now?" Kuai said, cracking open the book and flitting through the pages. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of her diary in the hands of a menace. She froze on the spot and looked from the book to him fearfully. "Kuai, don't you dare." Ahsoka warned, creeping forward slowly. "Oh, I dare. Look here's one about Rex!" Kuai squealed, sprinting off down the hallway as Ahsoka chased him. "He's amazing!" Kuai quoted from the book, dodging a thrown object. "I admire him." Kuai quoted again nimbly twirling out of Ahsoka's line of fire. Ahsoka gasped and doubled her efforts to apprehend him. She knew what was coming next and she didn't want anyone else to hear it. "And the way he smiles makes me melt. I love my Cl—" Kuai quoted before Ahsoka tackled him. Holding her light saber to his throat she glowered at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now." She growled out. Kuai grinned at her foolishly, before tossing the book at Rex. On reflex he caught it page still open to the passage containing only him. One moment ago he was walking down the hall minding his own business, the next he was wrapped up in something Ahsoka and Kuai were getting themselves into. Rex stared at the little pink book in his hands with mild interest. In terror Ahsoka used the force to retrieve her diary from Rex. "That's mine." She said quickly, fighting down a blush. "Right, the General's still looking for you, Commander." Rex said, trying not let his confusion show through his voice. Ahsoka groaned and pocketed the little pink book, she stood up and glared at Kuai. "This isn't over." She commented darkly. "Where are you going?" Kuai asked in all seriousness. "I have to train with Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said, emphasizing on the _I_. "Really? Take me with you!" Kuai screamed, clinging to Ahsoka. "Let go of me, and just follow along." Ahsoka said, trying to push Kuai off her unsuccessfully. "Bye Rex!" Kuai called, waving at the stunned clone.

"Why do you do this to me?" Ahsoka whined. "Because I can!" Kuai said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and opened the door, they were glared at by a very agitated Anakin. "Hi Master." Ahsoka said fearfully. "Hey, Snips, where've ya been?" Anakin asked crossing his arms over his chest. As a way of explaining Ahsoka pointed at Kuai, who grinned and waved foolishly. "Never mind." Anakin said, he did tell her to keep Kuai in her sights at all times and there's no doubt that if he was unsupervised the ship would blow up. "Are you ready to practice?" Anakin asked, Ahsoka beamed and Kuai took a seat on the outskirts of the room. "Alright, Snips show me what you've got." Anakin said pulling out his light saber, with a grin Ahsoka prepared herself. Kuai watched the two spar with starry eyes, he looked like your average kid in a candy store. He gasped as Ahsoka came close to losing and cheered when Anakin pulled a fantastic move. What seemed like only minutes later, but turned out to be hours, Anakin drew the practice session to a close, noting his padawan's out of breath state. "That. Was. AWESOME!!!!!" Kuai cried, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the Jedi knight and his padawan. "Thank you Kuai. He's not so bad, Snips." Anakin commented, motioning to Kuai's star struck person. "You haven't spent all day with him." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Master Jedi, could you teach me?" Kuai asked. "Hold on one kriffing parsec, you're a prisoner!" Ahsoka shouted. "Now that you mention it, you're strong with the force, but Jedi knights are only allowed to have one padawan at a time." Anakin said. "Master, are you even listening!? He's a prisoner!" Ahsoka cried out again. "I know, Snips, but this is our chance to convert him." Anakin said to his disbelieving padawan. Ahsoka gaped at him like a fish out of water, her life would be a living hell if Kuai stayed. Anakin could not be serious, but he was. "We should take him to the council!" Anakin said with excitement, plus it was an excuse for him to see Padme. "But—" Ahsoka started before Kuai cut her off. "Thank you so much Master Jedi!" He said bowing deeply. "It's settled then, I'll tell the pilot to set course for Coruscant!" Anakin said happily, stepping out of the room with a brilliant flourish. "What are you planning?" Ahsoka asked skeptically. A once on the dark side kid didn't just turn like that. "I don't know what you're talking about. By the way, where did I leave off?" Kuai asked, innocently flipping out the little pink book again. Ahsoka looked from him to her now empty pocket. "How did you?" She asked, Kuai flicked his tail in her face, tweaking her on the nose lightly. "It's a secret, look here it is! I love my clone captain, Rex!" Kuai yelled, at the top of his lungs, bolting out of the room quickly.

"You hope for your life nobody heard that!" Ahsoka screamed chasing after him quickly, her face flushed red with embarrassment. "Rex, Rex!" Kuai called waving his arms to catch the Captain's attention. "Yeah, Kid?" Rex asked, turning around to see Kuai frolicking towards him. "Guess what!?" Kuai called. Just then Ahsoka rounded the corner and gasped, realizing she was too late, and too far away to stop Kuai. "We're going to Coruscant!" Kuai finished with excitement. Ahsoka sighed in relief before remembering that Kuai still had her diary. She stormed over to the two and held out her hand. "Give it." She commanded. Kuai twirled away swiftly, singing "Gi'me, gi'me, never gets." Ahsoka fumed at his twirling figure, wishing he would grow up. "Um, commander, would you like me to shoot him." Rex asked, also watching the questionable Kuai twirl around. "Please do." Ahsoka said, she didn't think he'd actually do it though. In one swift motion Rex pulled out a blaster and fired a perfect shot directly into one of Kuai's horns. Kuai fell to the ground lifeless, and Ahsoka stared on speechlessly. "You actually shot him." She breathed out in disbelief. "He'll be fine, his horns protect him from almost anything." Rex said with a shrug. As if on cue, Kuai sat up and rubbed at his horn. "Ow." He complained sourly, Ahsoka jogged over to where Kuai sat on the floor. Snatching her diary away from him; she knelt to examine his shot horn. There she saw that it didn't have a scratch or burn on it. "What do you know, it can withstand blaster fire." Ahsoka said in amazement. Rex stood over them you could tell he was smiling, even though his helmet was firmly in place. "It still hurts, and stop smiling Rex!" Kuai snapped, with a whine. "Who said I was smiling?" The clone captain asked. Kuai turned away from them and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "This might take a while." Ahsoka said with a sigh. Rex pat her on the shoulder before moving to join the other clones.

"How long will it take us to get to Coruscant?" Kuai asked curiously. "A day or so, why?" Ahsoka asked back. "So it's just enough time to let something slip." Kuai muttered springing to his feet as Ahsoka began to chase him. "Those two recover quickly." Cody commented. Rex nodded along slowly, he had a feeling he would be seeing the pair a lot more than the rest of them. "I think I'm caught in the middle." Rex admitted to his brother nervously. "I hope not." Cody said, smiling at Rex. Rex shook his head and began to walk away. "I don't know. Both General Skywalker, and Kenobi, don't see anything wrong with the kid. But I'm telling you he's nothing but trouble." Rex said as Cody caught up to him. "If General Kenobi thinks he's ok then he's probably ok." Cody said. "You obviously don't put up with him when he's sugar buzzed." Rex muttered darkly, remembering the sight of Kuai earlier this morning. "I think you're over reacting." Cody said warmly, Rex scoffed. "Over reacting, he was bouncing off the walls, literally, and covered in Chocolate syrup! Now tell me I'm over reacting!" Rex exclaimed. Cody raised an eyebrow at his normally static brother's outburst. "He's still a kid." Cody said patting Rex on the back reassuringly. "Like hoth he is." Rex murmured, slumping his shoulders. Cody just laughed, at Rex's dejection.

* * *

**I have to give some props to DarthMii who totally made my day at 10:35 PM a couple days ago. I'm pretty sure that's not when he posted his review but that's when i read it. I buzzed for two whole days! So thanks to anybody who reads, and let me know if you have any corrections, or suggestions.**

**-GigaRox**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka glared across the bridge at Kuai, who chatted animatedly with her Master. "I don't like him." Ahsoka said to no one in particular, even though Rex heard it. "You're not alone, Commander." Rex added in. Ahsoka fought hard not to blush and nodded at him great fully. "General, we're exiting hyper space now." A clone said. "Thank you, prepare to land." Anakin said looking forward to being back on Corus cant with Padame.

"Yay!" Kuai yelled bouncing around happily. He wandered over to Ahsoka and smiled, even though you could tell he was planning something. "My dearest friend Ahsoka, I am quite humbled to visit the Jedi council on Coruscant, I hope that you do not speak ill of me to your youngling and padawan friends." Kuai said, dipping into a noble bow. "Don't push your luck, Tiny." Ahsoka said with a glare.

"Tiny! I'm taller than you!" Kuai scoffed, standing in front of her. He measured their height with his hand, in truth he was only bigger by an inch or two but it was enough for him to gloat. "See?" He questioned, with a triumphant smile. Thinly disguised as rechecking their height difference, Ahsoka brought her hand in a karate chop across his forehead. "Yep, I see now." Ahsoka said with a grin. As Kuai glared at her and puffed out his cheeks with indignation. "Why does this always result in you hitting me?" Kuai complained in an irritating whine.

Ahsoka ignored him and walked over to her Master. "Hey, Snips, are you excited to be home?" Anakin asked, barely containing his own excitement. Ahsoka nodded, a thin smile gracing her lips. "You have no idea, Master." Ahsoka said.

The Resolute touched down lightly, and Anakin was the first one off the ship. "Come on Snips, we don't have all day!" Anakin yelled at his padawan. Ahsoka shook her head as Kuai passed her in a series of cartwheels. "Weeeeeeeeee!" He yelled, rolling down the ramp quickly. "Why can't he be normal?" Ahsoka complained to Rex.

Rex stared at her in surprise, though you couldn't tell through his helmet. "I don't know." He replied with a shrug. The two of them watched Kuai bound around, his tail waving frantically in his excitement. "Come on!! Come on, come on!!" Kuai screamed, loosely imitating Anakin's impatience.

With a defeated sigh Ahsoka walked down the ramp, noticing the absence of Rex besides her, she turned around. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "Uh…" Rex muttered, staring at her. "Are clones even allowed in the temple?" Kuai asked. He whined as Ahsoka slapped the back of his head. "Yes, they are. Now, hurry up, Rex! We have to go!" Anakin yelled from his seated position in the hover cab. He was all situated to get this done and over with so he could visit his wife, and they were wasting time. "Yes sir!" Rex said, striding down the ramp quickly. Ahsoka smiled at him, and walked with Kuai to the cab.

Kuai leaned out the window and stared at the scenery that blurred by. "Whoa!" He shouted as another craft whizzed by his head. "Get back in here and sit down. We don't want you to get decapitated by a passing vehicle." Anakin commanded sternly. "You may not want that." Ahsoka muttered darkly under her breath.

Kuai sank back into the car and promptly started messing with the blaster attached to Rex's waist. "Kid, don't touch that." Rex said, slapping Kuai's hand away. "Why?" Kuai asked. "Because, I don't want to be held responsible for anybody's shot foot." Rex snapped. "I won't shoot anyone. I promise." Kuai whined. "Somehow, I know that if I place a blaster in your hands, something will blow up." Rex said seriously.

Ahsoka snorted, trying to hold back laughter. Kuai's face was priceless, his mouth hung open in a soundless gasp, and his yellow eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Wahh! You're so mean, Rex! I don't know why Ahsoka…"Kuai promptly stopped his whine, feeling the intense anger directed towards him. "You don't understand why Ahsoka does what, Kuai?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Kuai squeaked out, shaking his head vigorously. "Are you sure?" Anakin asked again, attempting to get some information. Kuai stubbornly shook his head and kept his mouth clamped shut. '_Good boy._' Ahsoka thought, smiling at the frightened Kuai.

The entire cab was quiet without Kuai's insistent chatter to keep them occupied. But instead of breaking the silence, they chose to embrace this rare opportunity. It wasn't often that the group got silent moments that weren't depressing, awkward, or downright ominous. Anakin breathed in deeply as if he could tell how the silent air smelled. Kuai, on the other hand, was bored.

"I'm bored." Kuai sighed; he pressed his lips together and pushed air through them. "We're almost there, young one, be patient." Anakin advised. Kuai sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you choose now to spout words of wisdom?" Kuai complained, with a blank face. He wasn't into this argument, but he wanted to start one anyways. Anakin didn't respond, he just sank back into his happy place.

Kuai slumped into his seat, his attempt deflected easily. "How much longer?" Kuai asked, tapping his tail against the seat. "Not much." Ahsoka said, glaring at Kuai. Kuai sighed and continued to tap his tail against the seat. "Ugh, why do you do that?" Ahsoka asked as Kuai's tail thumped against the seat again. "Do what?" Kuai asked, genuinely confused. Ahsoka started at him in a dejected disbelief, and pointed at his tail. "Oh, It's one more appendage then most other being's have in this galaxy. There's a lot I can do with it but most of the time I don't know what to do with it." Kuai said with a shrug. "So you chose to tap it?" Ahsoka asked. "It's like tapping your fingers." Kuai defended, curling his tail in his lap. "Your fingers don't make that much noise." Ahsoka pointed out. Kuai stuck out his tongue and huffed at her.

They remained silent until the cab reached the temple. Anakin jumped out of the cab and paid for the ride. Ahsoka, Rex, and Kuai followed along quickly as Anakin all but ran into the temple. Turning around abruptly Anakin stared at the three. "I'm going to request a presence with the council; I'll come and get you later. Don't destroy anything and don't kill each other." Anakin commanded before walking off.

"So, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the two after her master had deserted them. "Technically, you're in charge, commander, whatever you say goes." Rex said. "Personally, I want to eat." Kuai said. "Right." Ahsoka said. "Does that mean we're going to eat?" Kuai asked, perking up immediately.

In that instance Rex's comlink went off. "Guess not. Rex here." Rex said picking up his Comlink. _"Rex, I need you to bring Kuai to the council room." _Anakin commanded. "Yes sir. Come on kid." Rex said. Kuai frowned, and slumped. "Why couldn't they wait until after we ate?" Kuai complained, following Rex down the hallway. "Bye, guys." Ahsoka called after them as the two walked away.

Kuai silently wondered how he was going to bypass the Jedi council without rising suspicion. It would suck, if he suddenly had to fight his way out of the Jedi temple because his facade slipped. He didn't completely wipe the look of concentration off his face as he looked up at Anakin. Anakin stared at Kuai; the look of serious cunning on Kuai's face was evaporated by his bright smile. "I'm a bit worried, Master Jedi." Kuai admitted. Anakin looked at Kuai, searching through the force for anything that he had missed. Maybe he just imagined the face of plotting on the child. "You shouldn't be." Anakin said. Kuai nodded and walked past Anakin into the council room. He walked carefully to the center of the room.

"Welcome to the temple, you are." Yoda said. Kuai bowed deeply, sweeping his tail across his front. "Thank you, Master Jedi." Kuai said sincerely. "You're name?" Mace Windu demanded, his fingers laced together and patented glare set firmly in place. "Kuai." Kuai stated plainly. "No last?" Shaak Ti wonder, smiling at Kuai gently. "I've never had one." Kuai said, with a smile of his own."A family, have you?" Yoda asked. Kuai stared at him blankly, searching for a viable answer. "I've never thought about it before, Master Jedi, but I don't believe so." Kuai responded lightly.

The council was silent, every person who has come before the council had some feeling tethering them down. But not this child, no, Kuai was a blank slate, an emotionless void with a smiling mask, and everyone in the room felt it. "You keep saying 'Master Jedi' and yet you have no allegiance to us, why?" Mace Windu asked, glaring at Kuai. "I would like to be on good terms with you." Kuai said, smiling brightly, giving off the air of an innocent child. "Dismissed, you are. Needs to be made, a decision does." Yoda said. Kuai bowed again and left the room.

In the hall Kuai paced around angrily. He had the feeling that he botched his chance, he needed to make use of this time or Grievous would have his head. His life depended on his ability to map make and deceive. Kuai slammed his tail into the wall trying to alleviate some of his anger. "Rex!" Kuai called brightly, bounding over to the approaching captain.

"Hey." Rex greeted. "I just remembered something. It was this thing the Jedi did with their hand. Almost like a wave and it made people follow their orders!" Kuai said with excitement. "Yeah?" Rex asked, curiously. "I wanna see if I can get it to work!" Kuai exclaimed, much to the horror of Rex. "No, you are not trying that on me. There is no…" Rex began as Kuai raised his hand and waved it in front of Rex's helmet. "You do want to try this." Kuai commanded, grinning foolishly. "I want to try this." Rex repeated his entire body relaxing.

Kuai raised his eyebrows in shock before continuing. "You want to find Ahsoka." Kuai said, his grin broadening. "I want to find Ahsoka." Rex repeated. Kuai was having a whole lot of fun with this. Although in retrospect it was probably not the best idea. "When you find her, you're going to kiss her." Kuai finished, giddy expression lighting up his face. "When I find her, I'm going to kiss her. " Rex repeated steadily. With a snap of the wrist Kuai cut his connection with the force.

"You can stop playing now, Rex, I know you're joking." Kuai said, staring at the motionless Rex. Kuai waited for Rex to suddenly burst out laughing at his face, but nothing happened. "Rex? Hello? Rex?" Kuai questioned, waving his tail in front of Rex's visor. "I've got to find Ahsoka." Rex said abruptly. Kuai paled, that was definitely not what he was expecting. "Uh-oh." Kuai said softly, wishing he never brought that up. "Wait, Rex, no; you have got to snap out of it!" Kuai screamed. Wrapping his tail around the clone captain's waist. Rex was unfazed by the extra weight he was dragging and walked on with a purpose.

"Karma hates me!" Kuai whined, as Rex dragged him down the hall. "Seriously, Rex, I was kidding! Geez, clones are strong. REX!" Kuai screamed, trying to grab Rex's attention. "This isn't working." Kuai mumbled. He let go of Rex and pondered his predicament. "I have got to find Ahsoka before he does." Kuai muttered with panic. He tore off down the hall desperately searching for Ahsoka.

Bursting into the dining hall Kuai spotted her sitting at a table with some of her friends. "Ahsoka! I messed up big time! You need to help me!" Kuai screamed racing across the dining hall, and acrobatically flipping over a few tables. Kuai grasped her shoulders and frantically shook her. "What did you do?" Ahsoka accused darkly. "I… Jedi hand wave thing…. Tried it on Rex… Coming here…. I don't know what to do, you need to help me!" Kuai screamed hysterically. "You tried the Jedi mind trick on Rex! What did you tell him to do!?" Ahsoka snapped. "Um… kiss you." Kuai said quietly. "WHAT!?" Ahsoka shrieked.

Just then Rex entered the dining hall. Kuai panicked, releasing Ahsoka for the favor of biting at his nails. Rex crossed the dining hall quickly, oblivious to all the eyes following him. Ahsoka looked around, searching for a way out. Rex stopped in front of the petrified Ahsoka. "Hi… Rex." Ahsoka squeaked out. Removing his helmet Rex nodded at her. The entire room watched in anticipation at the unfolding scene. Ahsoka was somewhat excited about what was about to happen, although she felt a little guilty that he was being forced to do this.

Without warning, Rex wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's waist. Dipping her low to the ground, Rex smoothly planted one on her. The entire room was in silent shock of what just transpired, but none more than the panicky Kuai. "I am so dead. So very, very dead." Kuai mumbled.

The trance like state the Jedi mind trick left Rex in wore off at the completion of his task. Suddenly the captain was very aware of where he was, and what he was doing. Startled, Rex broke the kiss. "Sorry, commander." Rex apologized awkwardly, pulling Ahsoka back into a standing position. Ahsoka nodded dumbly before going limp in Rex's arms.

Rex uncomfortably supported the unconscious girl, he glared at Kuai. "You." Rex accused angrily. Kuai gulped, and laughed nervously. "Come on, Rex, I didn't think It would actually work. You can't blame me, besides I think it only works if the person taking the order wants to do it." Kuai defended backing away, raising his hands in front of his face. "That's about right." A Padawan learner commented off to the side. Rex frowned, and snagged Kuai's tail. "You're coming with me." Rex growled out, shifting Ahsoka so he could carry her with one arm.

Rex dragged Kuai out of the dining hall, everyone watched the trio exit. "What's wrong with you?" Rex snapped. "Me? It's not; ok maybe it is my fault. But… Oh, wait, I don't have and out. Uh… can you get me back later?" Kuai asked, swallowing nervously. "I don't even know what to do about this." Rex snarled out. "Well, I don't know what to do about it either." Kuai said, whimpering like a beaten puppy. "You're dead,_ you are dead_, and I will personally make sure you die." Rex said angrily. "Yeah, I know." Kuai said with a sigh, shifting in place.

Ahsoka groaned as she came around. "What?" She asked dazedly. "Yay! You're awake! You must save me!" Kuai squealed. Rex put Ahsoka down and shuffled away. "Why would I help you?!" Ahsoka demanded, crossing her arms. "Because you enjoyed it." Kuai teased. Ahsoka slapped him, trying not to blush. "What are you three doing?" Anakin asked walking up on the group. "Nothing." Ahsoka, Kuai, and Rex responded in unison. "Really? You sound suspicious?" Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"So, um, Master Jedi… What did the council decide?" Kuai said, mostly to shift the focus off of him. "They don't like you, but they don't _not _like you either. It's confusing really, so they've decided to send us to Yaplone, to watch you." Anakin said. "Wait, the vacation planet?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. Anakin nodded. "A boon doggerel, Sir?" Rex asked as well. "Exactly, I'm glad you're on board, Rex." Anakin said. "So, that's it? A what-chya-ma-call-it." Kuai said. "Boon doggerel." Rex supplied again. "I don't get it. What's a Boon doggerel?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, still affectively dazed from the kiss she had just received. "You'll find out soon enough snips." Anakin said with an air of mystery. "Anyways I'll see you guys later." Anakin said walking away again.

"That was, interesting. Kuai?" Ahsoka asked immediately noticing the void space her nightmare was previously occupying. "Right, this is awkward." Rex commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah." Ahsoka said, finding her hands very interesting. "I'm gonna…" Rex said pointing down the hall. "Oh, Yeah, right, bye." Ahsoka said. "Bye." Rex said, with a wave he walked away. Ahsoka sighed heavily, planning Kuai's death.

* * *

**OK, I totally apalogize if that was estremly choppy, but i really wanted to put that in there. If anybody has an idea of how to make that run a tad bit smother i would love to hear it. **

**I would like to thank: Mossmoon, Enaek(x2), DarthMii(x3), Sateda, bunnyboo911, 0X059, and Buchworm13 for taking an intrest in this story. **

**-GigaRox ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Master, have you seen Kuai?" Ahsoka asked, walking onto the bridge of the Resolute. It's been three days, they're half way to Yaplone, and NOBODY has seen Kuai. People are beginning to wonder if they left him on Coruscant "Nope, he's around here somewhere. I can feel him through the force." Anakin said smiling at her brilliantly. "He's avoiding me." Ahsoka mumbled, glaring at a spot on the wall. "He'll show up eventually." Anakin said, ignoring his padawan's blatant dislike of the boy. "He better not, if he knows what's good for him." Ahsoka said while walking away.

Reaching out with the force Ahsoka searched for the wayward nuisance. She tensed as something shifted behind her. Whipping around quickly, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber. She stalked around the empty hall searching for the cause of the disturbance. Suddenly she jumped back and a pile of rubble loosed it's self from the ceiling. "Ah, force." Kuai swore, picking himself up from the debris.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka snapped. Kuai winced and popped his back, he slid into a fight or flight stance. "I was trying to avoid you." He said smiling in a conniving way. "Emphasis on the 'was', Tiny." Ahsoka said, also preparing for a fight. Kuai steeled himself for an attack… and then ran for his life. "COME BACK HERE!" Ahsoka roared, sprinting after the fleeing boy. "You're going to KILL me!" Kuai screamed.

They ended up interrupting a meeting Anakin was having with Obi wan via holoprojector. "What the-" Anakin said, as Kuai ran to the other side of the table. Ahsoka chased after him and stopped beside Anakin. "You're going to pay." Ahsoka spat out venomously. Kuai whimpered on the other side of the table and tried to run around the table, Ahsoka blocked him. This dance continued for a few more seconds before Ahsoka sprinted around the table and effectively weeded Kuai out of his safe house. "Noooooooo! Don't hurt me!" Kuai pleaded, while running away.

All Obi wan saw was: Kuai run onto then off of the holoprojector , Ahsoka enter and threaten somebody, Ahsoka guarding the way out before running off of the holoprojector, a split second later a screaming Kuai followed by an angry Ahsoka... Suffice to say the Jedi master was confused, and so was his ex-padawan. "What just happened?" Obi wan asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Honestly, master, I really don't know." Anakin said, scratching the back of his head.

Meanwhile Kuai was hiding in a large crate in a storage room. He desperately tried to slow his heavy breathing, hoping that Ahsoka wouldn't find him. He squealed as someone jumped into the crate with him. "Shh!" the other person hissed. Kuai stared at them, it was a random clone. Most likely a rookie if you judged by the state of his armor.

"What are you doing?" Kuai asked quietly. "I could ask you the same question." The clone said. "I'm running from Ahsoka. Your turn." Kuai said happily. There was a long pause as the clone decided whether or not to tell him. "Hiding from Captain Rex." The clone finally said. "Looks like we're in the same boat." Kuai said with a chuckle. "Yeah."The clone said. There was another long pause as the two in the crate hid. "I'm Ruckus" The clone said holding out a hand. "Kuai." The two shook hands, forming a brand new friendship.

The top to the crate flew open and the two occupants looked up at Ahsoka. "You're the trooper Rex is looking for." She said. Kuai and Ruckus gulped before trying to scramble away. Ruckus jumped out the crate and was out the door before anybody could stop him. "Later, Kuai!" He called from somewhere way down the hall. Kuai smiled nervously before barreling past Ahsoka and down the hall, screaming the entire way. Ahsoka pushed herself after him, by the time she finished chasing Kuai around, she would probably be the fastest Jedi at the temple.

With a surge of power Ahsoka tackled Kuai to the ground. She had grabbed him so hard they crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Kuai had to gasp for breath while Ahsoka sat on top of him constricting his wind pipe. "God you're heavy." Kuai wheezed out. "What?" Ahsoka demanded angrily. "Nothing." Kuai squeaked, wriggling uncomfortably. "Are you calling me fat?" Ahsoka snapped, leaning closer to Kuai, who realized he was in serious trouble.

"N-no, oh highly exalted and beautiful Jedi of the republic. Nothing can compare to your glorious-" Kuai spouted off. "Stop trying to save your skin. Flattery will not work, but it sounds nice." Ahsoka said. "Eh he he, you know this is kind of awkward." Kuai said. "Really, as awkward as being kissed by Rex in front of half the Jedi temple's population?" Ahsoka asked. "Hey!" Kuai cried indignantly. He wrapped his tail around Ahsoka's waist and gently flung her off.

"You didn't seem so mad when it happened. I'm no force user, but you seemed pretty happy." Kuai said, getting to his feet. Ahsoka stood opposite him and gawped openly. "Y-you… You are so UNPREDICTABLE!" Ahsoka yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kuai. "Thank you, thank you. There's no need for applause." Kuai said, doing a few mock bows.

A commotion broke out at the end of the hallway, Ahsoka and Kuai stepped back just in time to evade Ruckus. "Hey, Ruckus." Kuai said plainly as the trooper charged down the hall. "Hi, can't stop. Gotta run!" Ruckus screamed disappearing around the corner. "Haar'chak!" Rex snapped entering the hall as Ruckus disappeared. "Hi Rex." Kuai greeted. The angry Clone Captain glared at Kuai through his helmet. "Hey." Rex said in monotone. "So… I guess-" Kuai said edging away slowly, he tried to bolt. "Oh no you don't." Rex said, tackling Kuai to the ground. "No, no, no, no! ARGH! Why me!?" Kuai whined as Rex pinned him down.

"What do we do with him?" Rex asked. Ahsoka looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning wickedly. Kuai stared up at her grin in horror, and redoubled his efforts to scramble away. "HELP!" Kuai screeched as Rex slung him over his shoulder.

Only a few moments later Kuai was tied up and hanging upside down in the hangar. "This isn't cool!" Kuai screamed, swaying dangerously on the rope that bound him up. "Yes it is, I think it's hilarious." Ahsoka said grinning broadly. Kuai glowered at her and flopped around in his hanging position.

A few of the clones watching the scene laughed heartily. "He looks like a piñata." One of the clones commented. "You're right. Commander?" A different clone trooper asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Yes, trooper?" Ahsoka asked back, liking the ill intent in the clone's countenance. "Permission to hit him?" He asked, grinning. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, and watched as the hanging Kuai pale pink. "Permission granted." Ahsoka said. Kuai widened his eyes, thrashing wildly he screamed bloody murder.

"Wrench! Throw me a bat!" The clone called to one of his brothers. The other clone, Wrench, grinned and disappeared. "I like this idea." Rex commented, trying to keep a smile from presenting its self. "Thank you, captain." The clone said as Wrench tossed him a bat. The clone walked over to where Kuai was hanging, he grinned maliciously at Kuai's terrified face.

"Hey kid." He said, quirking an eyebrow. "Isn't this against some Jedi law or another?" Kuai squeaked out over the clone's shoulder, Ahsoka shook her head. "Do you know me?" The clone asked, brandishing the bat threateningly. Kuai swallowed hard, and shook his head viciously. "No." He squeaked out. "I'm Hertz." The clone said. With that he dealt a solid blow to Kuai's side. Kuai yelped, and wriggled, trying to get as far away from Hertz as possible in his current predicament. "This sucks! Kriffing jerks, I hope the force royally screws you all!" Kuai screamed as Hertz smacked him with the bat repeatedly.

Ahsoka's commlink went off and she answered it, giggling uncontrollably. "Ah-Ahsoka here." She answered gasping for breath. "_Ahsoka?_" Anakin questioned over the com. "Yeah, master?" Ahsoka asked innocently. "_What are you doing?_" Anakin asked again, wondering why his padawan was having a laughing fit. "Nothing." Ahsoka answered quickly. "_Right, I need you on the bridge._" Anakin said. "Bye, master." Ahsoka said. "_Bye, Snips._" Anakin finished, hanging up the commlink. "Does this mean my fun is over?" Hertz asked, twirling the bat in his hands expertly. "Sorry." Ahsoka apologized half heartedly. Hertz grinned and shouldered the bat confidently. "No problem." He said. The group left the hanger leaving behind Kuai.

"Hey! Where are you going! Come back!" Kuai screamed as they walked away from him. "Guys? Seriously? You can't just leave me here." Kuai whined. He gazed around silently at the suddenly empty room. "Hello? Anybody? All the blood is rushing to me head." Kuai whimpered.

* * *

**I don't know if Rex actually swears in Mandalorian or not… but I thought it would sound cool if he did. Er… I'm going to need some truth or dares in a future chapter. You don't halve to help but it would be appreciated. **

**-GigaRox**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka paced around on the bridge as their ship neared the planet of Yaplone. Her master watched her silently as she moved back and forth. "What's eating away at you, snips?" He asked with amusement. "Nothing! Nothing's eating away at me, not Kuai and his childish antics, not the fact that my biggest secret was almost revealed, Nothing!" Ahsoka screeched, throwing up her arms. A smile played at Anakin's lips and he watched his padawan throw a temper tantrum. "Speaking of Kuai, where is he?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka paused mid stride, her eyes widening in shock. Before Anakin could ask anything Ahsoka had already torn out the room and was screaming for Rex.

Rex glanced up as Ahsoka ran at him hurriedly, he blinked in confusion. "Er… Commander?" He questioned. Ahsoka stared at him wide eyed her breath coming in heavy ragged gasps. "Where's Kuai?" She asked in a panic. "Oh, so now you care! Where were you when I passed out from a blood rush!?" Kuai snapped, angrily appearing from somewhere in the background. Ahsoka stared at him in mild relief before remembering that he was the bane of her existence. "Reveling in the silence that your absence caused." Ahsoka muttered, glaring at him. Kuai opened his mouth then clamped it shut, scowling at her. "Curse you and all of your big words." He said. Ahsoka smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest in a smug manner.

"Don't think I won't get you back for this. You will resent the day you decided to mess with me." Kuai threatened, pointing an accusing finger at her. The feeling in the room intensified as Ahsoka glared back at him. "I accept your challenge." She said. Kuai grinned, this was the first time Ahsoka really noticed that all of his teeth were sharp points. She shuddered at the thought of his teeth tearing through flesh. "You are completely clueless." He said, running his tongue along his teeth.

Twenty standard minuets later they were standing on the surface of Yaplone. "So what exactly do we do on a Boon doggerel?" Ahsoka asked, struggling briefly to remember the strange word that Rex had used. "It's when you're supposed to be working but you actually are on vacation and the company pays for it." Anakin said. Ahsoka stared at her master as he sported a pair of sunglasses and swim trunks. "Right." Ahsoka said, backing away slowly. "TO THE BEACH!!" Kuai screamed, barreling down the ramp. Following him where at least twenty cheering clones, among them was Ruckus, Hertz, and Wrench. Somewhere along the way Ahsoka was swept into the stampeded and was half carried, half dragged to the sandy shores of Yaplone's ocean.

Ahsoka glanced around awkwardly, it seemed like everyone was prepared for this. Each of the clones were running around in swim trunks, all in their preferred color, and a couple were wearing Speedos. Ahsoka looked away quickly, her eyes wide and a blush staining her cheeks. "I think I'm scarred for life." She mumbled. "Very few things can scar you for life." Kuai said very seriously. She glanced at him and realized he was wearing a two piece bathing suit with boy shorts. "Why..." She began to say but changed her mind. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She concluded. "I got you one too, so we can match!" Kuai squealed happily. He held up said bathing suit and beamed happily.

Ahsoka stared at the material in horror, it was neon blue, that would not match her skin color. "I'm not wearing that." She said defensively. "Why not?" Kuai whined with a pout. "I doesn't match my skin tone." She said, again. Kuai wrinkled his nose and blew out his cheeks in indignation. "If you don't wear it willingly, I'll force you into it." He threatened. Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes. Kuai frowned again and glared at her angrily. "Don't take me lightly, I am an ex-separatist." He said, tapping his tail against his thigh impatiently. Ahsoka stopped mid laughed and looked at him suddenly, all hint of amusement gone from her face. "When did you become an 'ex'?" She asked. "Since yesterday, now wear the bathing suit or be publicly humiliated!" Kuai roared. "No." Ahsoka plainly said. Kuai's glare intensified tenfold, and he cocked his head to the side in a creepy fashion. "So be it." He said.

Suddenly her tube top was in Kuai's hands and he was half way across the beach. Ahsoka gasped at the disappearance of an article of clothing and crossed her arms over her chest quickly. "YOU KRIFFING DI'KUT!! GIVE THAT BACK, HUT'UUNLA CHAKAAR!" She screamed at him. Kuai grinned evilly, cupping his hands to his mouth he shouted back. "Wow, you swear in all mandalorian! But, I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK, THIS IS THE PUBLIC HUMILIATION I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Ahsoka huffed and ducked away as a couple of clones passed by her. "I will get you for this." She muttered to herself darkly.

"Hey snips, why aren't you wearing a top?" Anakin asked from behind her. Ahsoka stiffened and didn't turn around, she hoped that he wouldn't ask her to either. "Funny story master, you see, um…" She said awkwardly. "A Kuai related story?" He asked. "Yes." Ahsoka hissed out angrily. "Do you need help, commander?" Rex asked. Ahsoka turned red, she definitely did not need this right now. "Nope, I'm good, it's good, he's no problem, I will get him." Ahsoka mumbled out hastily. "Right." Rex said, if she was looking at him she probably would have noticed his blush.

Kuai laughed from somewhere in the distance and Ahsoka hardened her resolve to make him pay. She watched him dance around gleefully, then he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Ow! You did that on purpose!" He squealed jumping to his feet. "I didn't do anything." Ahsoka said sweetly. "Yes you did! Don't lie!" Kuai screamed. Ahsoka laughed as Kuai jogged over to her. "Wear the bathing suit and we'll put this all behind ourselves." Kuai hissed. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and attempted to look intimidating, but rather than fighting with Kuai she decided it was best to give into his demands. "Fine." She muttered. Kuai squealed and dragged her into a changing room, he threw her and the bathing suit into a stall. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and changed slowly, she emerged a short time later, her skin a noticeably darker shade. "You look cute!" Kuai gasped, clapping his hands together and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. Kuai grabbed her hand and dragged her to the beach, where they met up with quite a few clones having one intense beach volleyball match. "Ahsoka and I wanna join!" Kuai called. "Sure!" a random clone called back. The game was changed to a 5 on 5 match, with Kuai and Ahsoka on opposing sides. "Why are we doing this?" Ahsoka groaned. She ducked out the way as Kuai spiked a ball at her with his tail. "1 – 0!" Kuai screamed. Ahsoka glared at him and got into a volley ball stance. "If that's how you want to play, Kuai." She said menacingly. Kuai grinned, "Your serve." He said happily.

The ball went up and the game was on. Kuai smacked the ball with his tail fiercely only to have it returned by Ahsoka with a little extra 'force'. Sand sprayed everywhere as the teams scrambled all over the court. Ahsoka spiked the ball over the net towards the back left corner. The clone standing there dove for it and kept it in play. A clone on Ahsoka's team spiked the ball back over the net and right into the ground. "1 – 1." Ahsoka said smugly. Kuai glowered at her and returned to his stance. The game went on like this for a while longer until Ahsoka's team came out as the victors.

"Yes! What now, Kuai?" Ahsoka shouted giving all her teammates high fives. "It's not over yet." Kuai stated. "Yeah but right now it's Ahsoka 1, Kuai 0." She said going into a victory dance. Kuai glared and puffed out his cheeks with indignation. "Bah humbug." He said sourly, while storming away. "Come on that was fun, you have to admit." Ahsoka said jogging to catch up to him. "Says you." Kuai grumbled. "I'm going to win no matter what, it's a fact." Ahsoka said with a shrug. Kuai blinked at her in surprise. "You honestly believe that?" Kuai asked, a smile creeping across his face. Ahsoka nodded quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's an arcade, I challenge you to the DDR match of the century." He said. "Race you to the lobby." Ahsoka said as way of answer. "You're on." Kuai replied.

The two of them tore across the beach towards the hotel. Not to say that there wasn't a little foul play done during the race, as observed when Kuai tripped Ahsoka with his tail. Ahsoka hit the sand with a soft thud. "HA!" Kuai shouted as he raced away. Ahsoka popped up and smirked as she watched Kuai run away. The waved her hand so that a wall of sand erupted from the ground. It worked effectively, Kuai slammed into it face first and stumbled away dazedly. "HA, HA!" Ahsoka shouted back as she passed up Kuai. Kuai sprinted after her trying to catch up.

Ahsoka slid into the lobby triumphantly, she pumped her fist in the air and cheered semi silently. Kuai entered the room, sliding across the polished floor to a stop. "No fair." He commented. "Don't be a sore loser. That's Ahsoka 2, Kuai 0." Ahsoka said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, celebrate while you can." Kuai said. "Thanks I will. Go me! Uh huh! Oh yeah! I rock!" Ahsoka cheered happily. "OK, I GET IT!" Kuai screamed. Ahsoka watched him happily as he sulked, it was turning out to be a very good vacation.

* * *

This was a short chapter in my opinion... I'm just glad that I finally updated! Big ups to everyone who added me to their fav's or alert list! (It guilt tripped me into focus, becuase I have this problem with procrastination.) Any ways thank you so much! - **GigaRox**


	6. Chapter 6

Kuai stood proudly on the Dance Dance Revolution machine, a smug Ahsoka standing on the pad next to him. "You're going down, you know that right?" Kuai asked, grinning happily. "Yeah right, remember the score, Tiny." Ahsoka mocked. Kuai growled, and violently tapped the button on the machine with his tail. "Well work our way up, first light, then standard, then expert. You got that?" Kuai asked, tapping in the settings for the first song. "Yeah I get it." Ahsoka said. "Do you, Ahsoka? Do you really?" Kuai asked. "Seriously, Kuai! Pick a song!" Ahsoka shouted throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Alright, jeeze, you don't have to yell at me you know." Kuai mumbled, quickly picking a song.

Music blared from the speakers on the machine, and Ahsoka watched the arrows on the screen with dedication. "This isn't so hard." Ahsoka said, matching the arrows on the screen deftly. "Oh, it gets harder." Kuai said. A passing couple stopped to watch the two of them dance battle. "Really now?" Ahsoka asked with a laugh. "Uh, der, what good is a game that physically challenges you if it isn't the least bit hard?" Kuai asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Oh come on, I'm a padawan learner, I live excercise." Ahsoka murmered equally as annoyed. Kuai glared at her as he held the freeze arrow and waited for the last note to end. "Just you wait, we're on standard now." Kuai grumbled, quickly tapping in their new settings and hitting roulette. "I'm waiting but nothing's happening." Ahsoka said with a grin as the next song started. "Oh, something will happen, something big." Kuai answered ominously. "Yeah like you falling flat on your face." Ahsoka mumbled.

Twelve minuets later Kuai was staring in horror at the double A on Ahsoka's side of the screen.  
"How could I lose! I never lose!" Kuai screamed, grabbing at his horns in agony. "Oh, what now! You just got served the score is Ahsoka 3, Kuai zip, nada, nothing!" Ahsoka cheered. Kuai glared at her, curling his tail around his waist as Ahsoka received high fives from everyone who had gathered to watch. "So, you think you can catch up?" Ahsoka asked with a smile. "I know I can catch up, the question is will you be ready?" Kuai asked. Ahsoka snorted and jumped off the dance pad. "Name you time and place." Ahsoka challenged. "One hour, Laser tag arena, last man standing. I hope you know how to handle a blaster!" Kuai said ominously while, simultaneously, laughing manicaly, before doing a back flip and melding into the crowd. Ahsoka watched him leave with a look of indeference on her face. "He is so weird." She muttered to no one in particular. "I AM NOT!" Kuai screamed, his head bobbing amoungst the crowd as he jumped up and down. Ahsoka just shook her head with a sigh.

Ahsoka stepped off the dance pad and made her way through the crowd. Meanwhile a small red haired girl fumed at Ahsoka's back. The girl angrily cluthched a plush replica of Kuai to her chest and stuck her tounge out angrily. "Who does she think she is? How dare she take Kuai from me!" The girl shouted, causing many a people to stare at her, the fact that the girl carried enough weapons to supply a small Clone army also helped with the staring. "What are you people looking at? Never seen a Lolita scorned?" She asked angrily, puffing out her cheeks with ingdignation and tossing one of her pigtails over her shoulder. The girl smoothed out her frilly pink sundress and put on her sunglasses. "Don't worry, Kuai, I'll save you." She vowed, and with that she stormed out of the arcade.

Now Ruckus, Hertz, and Wrench herd the entire monologue, and the cogs in Ruckus' head were already turning to figure out a way to use this new found information to his advantage. "Should we?" Wrench began, but Ruckus just shook his head. "We should sell tickets." Hertz input. "Sounds like a plan." The three clones scurried to catch up to the girl. "Hi!" Ruckus said. The girl glared at him and shifted the rifle on her back. "Hi." She said. "So, are you going to join their competition?"  
Ruckus asked. "Competition? What competition?" The girl asked in confusion. "The laser tag competition." Ruckus answered with a smile. The girl frowned, and glanced at her Kuai doll. "I'll join it." She answered. Ruckus' smile widened and he nodded in accomplishment while Hertz and Wrench high fived.

Out side the hotel Kuai screamed as a shiver ran up and down his spine. "What's wrong with you?" Rex asked. "I feel like someone's out to get me." Kuai squeaked, hiding under Rex's arm. Rex yanked his arm away and glared skeptically at the kid. "Now you know how most of us feel around you." Rex said. "You're a meany! I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Kuai pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "Hey look, it's Ahsoka!" Kuai cried happily. Rex snapped his head up to search for the aforementioned togrutan female. "Ha, gotcha!" Kuai squealed. Rex glared at him and raised a fist in a quick jerky movement, Kuai flinched away. "Two for flinching." Rex replied stonily, before socking Kuai in the arm twice. "Ow! Meany." Kuai mumbled, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he walked up to the two.

"You have this weird way of appearing after I get hurt!" Kuai accused angrily. "What do you want me to do about your clumsiness?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Clumsiness?" Kuai wondered aloud, he glanced at Rex, who, though as small as it was, was smirking. "I hate you." Kuai hissed. "Did you need something, sir?" Rex asked. "I need bacta!" Kuai screamed. "Not really, and it's just a bruise, Kuai, I highly doubt you need bacta." Anakin said with amuesment. "I do! Don't tell me that I don't, because I bruise very easily!" Kuai shouted. "I think you'll be alright, kid." Anakin said ruffling Kuai's hair. Kuai perked up and wagged his tail in excitement, he whipped around suddenly. "Ahsoka!" He screamed in joy. Rex stalled, his body had responded immeadeatly, completely prepared to turn around and look for her, yet his mind remembered the previous trick. Taking the chance Rex peaked over his shoulder and smiled at the approaching torgrutan female.

"Hey, Commander." Rex greeted. Kuai grinned wickedly. "You should've seen the way Rex responded when I… OW!" Kuai shouted as Rex stomped on his foot. "Hi, you two…" Ahsoka responded slowly, stopping several feet away from the duo. "So, I need you to teach me how to use a blaster, Rex." Ahsoka said. Kuai's face lit up with unparalled glee when he heard this. "You don't know how to use a blaster! This is going to be so easy." Kuai beamed. He squealed and began to dance around, twirling in shear bliss as Ahsoka and Rex simply stared at him. "You said that about DDR too and you lost, remember?" Ahsoka said with a glare. Kuai froze instantly and grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders roughly, he began to shake her as he screamed in her face. "You don't have to rub it in! I will make a comeback and, I. WILL. WIN!!!" He proceeded to laugh like a lunatic and bounce away, disappearing behind a sand dune.

"He sure likes those exits." Rex murmmered. "Definetly. So, about that blaster training?" Ahsoka asked. "Why do you need to learn how to use a blaster?" Rex asked. "It involves Kuai." Ahsoka answered. Rex simply nodded, before pausing. "So, um... You're not going to shoot him, are you?" Rex asked warily. "Yes, a lot, hopefully." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "What!?" Rex asked with alarm. "Oh! It's not like that, Kuai challenged me to a game of laser tag and I don't know how to handle a gun." Ahsoka replied with a shrug. Rex nodded, now that his misconception was cleared up. "So you need to learn how to work a blaster in order for you to win this competition." Rex concluded. "Exactly!" Ahsoka responded brightly. "I can do that, we should head to the range." Rex suggested. Ahsoka nodded and began to walk with him off the beach.

Unfourtunatly for them Wrench was watching them leave. "Ruckus, we have a problem." He said into his com-link. "_What do you mean 'we have problem'?_" Ruckus screamed on the other end of the Com. "Well Ahsoka just left the beach with Rex. They're going to the gun range to practice." Wrench informed Ruckus. The other end of the Com was deathly silent as Ruckus thought. "_This is good._" Ruckus said with cunning, you could tell he was planning something devious just by his voice. "It is?" Wrench asked in confusion. "_Oh, yes, Wrench. Thank you for the fabuoulous information._" Ruckus said, ending the conversation abruptly. "Um, alright then, you're welcome." Wrench said to no one. Wrench looked around in confusion and walked off. Ruckus leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, lacing his fingers together menacingly and smiling wickedly. Nothing could keep him from upholding his name sake, and he would do that by whatever means possible. That means all hell is about to break loose.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. I'm terribly and undoubtfully sorry! I haven't updated in forever and this thing is like a lame filler chapter written by a crack addicted baby! I don't know what's going wrong! I'm fairly sure that once I get out of school this story will flare up with a vengance. So... if you can take this authors sad attempt at an excuse I swear to anyone in Mandolorian armour that I will get the ball rolling once again! After I take a nap. ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka aimed a heavy blaster rifle at the target that was set up before her. Squeezing the trigger, she squealed as the gun's recoil sent her stumbling backwards. "Woah!" Rex said with alarm as he caught the unsteady padawan. Ahsoka blushed as she sat in Rex's arms, she looked up at his worried face. "Are you alright, commander?" Rex asked. Ahsoka nodded, and stood up with the help of Rex. "I figured you'd be ready for that, being a Jedi and all. I guess I was wrong." Rex said with a laugh. Ahsoka nodded dumbly, her blush getting heavier by the minute. "Are you sure you're ok?" Rex asked again. "Yeah, totally." Ahsoka stuttered out, an uneasy giggle leaving her lips. "Here, I'll help." Rex said, motioning for Ahsoka to hold the gun again. Ahsoka lined up the sight and jumped as Rex positioned himself behind her. "Calm down." Rex soothed, placing his hands over top of hers. Ahsoka glanced at their hands, a small smile forming on her lips. "You have to brace the gun against your shoulder, almost like your pushing into it." Rex explained. Ahsoka nodded refocusing her attention on the gun. She pulled the trigger again, only this time she was braced by the solid frame of Rex. "See, that wasn't so hard." Rex told her with a smile. Ahsoka placed the gun on the ground and turned to face him. "Thank you, Rex." Ahsoka said with a smile of her own.

Rex blushed heavily as he watched the small girl smile at him. "Rex, are you alright? Your face is red." Ahsoka pointed out naively. Rex jumped and began to panic, he pulled at the collar of his T-shirt. "It is? Wow, it's hot out here, right?" He said, chuckling nervously. Ahsoka nodded quickly, with a nervous laugh of her own. "It sure is." She replied. The two laughed for a few more awkward seconds before their laughter died down, leaving an even more awkward silence. This awkward silence stretched on for another few seconds before Rex coughed abruptly. "So…" He began slowly, his eyes looking everywhere but at Ahsoka. "You… ah… want to go get some ice cream or something?" He asked lamely. Ahsoka nodded quickly, also refusing to look at the person she was talking to. "Yeah, sure, of course." She replied just as awkwardly. The two shifted in place before Rex motioned for Ahsoka to lead the way. Smiling at him, she left, and he followed. Three stalls over from where Rex and Ahsoka had previously been stood the little girl from the arcade. "That two timing skank!" she cried in horror, whipping of her sunglasses and slamming them onto the guard rail. The frame and lens cracked under the pressure, you could practically see the anger radiating from her body. "Poor Kuai doesn't even know." She sighed. Picking a hand gun from her side she aimed at the target and pulled the trigger, her shot hitting the center. Jumping off the step stool she was using, she chased after the two.

Ahsoka and Rex walked down the board walk, blissfully unaware of the danger, that came in the form of a little girl, as it followed them around. Rex pointed out a small ice cream stand, and Ahsoka smiled as they walked up to it. "Hi, what can I get yall taday." The woman working the counter asked in a pleasant drawl. "Um... Strawberry?" Ahsoka asked, looking towards Rex for conformation. The Clone himself was shocked that the girl was asking for permission. Wasn't she the one that was normally giving him orders? "Uh, yeah, and a Chocolate, both of them medium. That's alright, right?" Rex asked back, just to make sure. Ahsoka nodded quickly. "Yall, are so cute. I love it when first dates come to mah stall." The woman said with a giggle as she watched the two blush deeply. "Here ya go." The woman said, handing a cone to each of them. "Thank you." Rex said as he paid the woman. The two began to walk away, in comfortable silence.

"So, this is a nice vacation." Ahsoka said. Rex nodded, eating his ice cream slowly. "Yeah, it is. How's your vacation going so far?" Rex asked. "I don't like how Kuai's constantly annoying me but what can I do?" Ahsoka laughed. Rex smiled and laughed too. "Not much, he's a hand full." Rex said. "Other than Kuai, how's it going?" Rex asked again. "Good, I like spending time away from the war." Ahsoka answered, as Rex nodded along. "What about you?" Ahsoka asked back. "Um… I like the swimming, kind of reminds me of Kamino, only a lot less stormy." Rex said. "You used to swim on Kamino?" Ahsoka asked with surprise. Rex laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, only you had to sneak out and take a ladder, learning how to swim was probably the hardest part." Rex said fondly. "I can't swim." Ahsoka muttered quietly. "What?" Rex asked in confusion. "I can't swim, It didn't seem important." Ahsoka said with a shrug. "It's, erm, it's not that hard actually. I'll teach you." Rex said giving Ahsoka a smile. "Really?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. "Of course." Rex replied happily.

Wrench and Hertz trailed behind the two, semi inconspicuously. "What's with all this fluffiness?" Wrench asked. Hertz simply stared at the two. "I dunno, they look kind of good. You sure Ruckus has a grand plan about all this?" Hertz asked back. "Yeah, and it involves that girl." Wrench replied, looking at the girl who was doing the same thing they were, only a little bit closer to the couple. "That girl spells danger, by the looks of it she'll demolish Kuai." Hertz said. "Exactly." Was the reply Wrench gave.

Elsewhere Kuai screamed, tightening his grip on the tree branch he was clinging to for dear life. "Kuai, get down from there!" Anakin called from his position at the base of the tree. "No!" Kuai called back. "At least tell me why you won't come down." Anakin sighed, running a hand over his face. He was realizing just how hard it was to deal with Kuai. "The feeling won't go away!" Kuai shouted. "What feeling?" Anakin asked in confusion. He glanced to the side and noticed people were beginning to stare at him and Kuai. "He's mentally unstable and a little sugar buzzed." Anakin said by way of explanation. "I'm not crazy!" Kuai shouted. "Then why won't you come out of the tree?" Anakin asked. "Because someone's out to get me!" He screamed. "No you're not crazy, you're paranoid!" Anakin shouted back. Kuai just screamed again.

Rex frowned, and looked around in confusion. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "Music?" She offered. "Yeah." He said, and then he frowned. "What time did you have to be at the arena, again?" He asked, his voice muffled by the ice cream cone he had just shoved in his mouth. "In an hour." Ahsoka said with a shrug. "An hour from when?" Rex asked once more, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It was around eleven when Kuai said it." Ahsoka said. "Coruscanti standard?" Rex asked once again. Ahsoka nodded, and Rex wished he had his helmet, that thing was useful for stuff like this. Instead of searching for a clock Rex simply looked at his surroundings. "You have five minuets, at most." Rex told her. Ahsoka coughed, choking on the rest of her ice cream cone. "What!" She asked in surprised. "Well, it's just a guess but based on the position of the sun it's about eleven fifty-ish." Rex said. "Oh my gosh!" Ahsoka cried with alarm. "Come on!" She said, grabbing Rex's hand and pulling him away. "Wha?" Rex asked in surprise as he was pulled along. "I can't believe I forgot. Thank you so much for reminding me." Ahsoka said. "Yeah, you're welcome." Rex said.

Ahsoka burst through the door of the laser tag arena. "Hey, you made it!" Kuai said happily. She glowered at him and released Rex's hand, prepared to yell at Kuai. She paused before she started her rant, noticing that her hand felt cold as soon as she let go of Rex, somehow she was disappointed. "You were saying?" Kuai asked. "Nothing." Ahsoka muttered her fight lost in her confusion and disappointment. "Really now?" Kuai asked smugly, looking back and forth between her and Rex while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Tell your eyebrows to shut up!" Ahsoka snapped as a blush spread like wildfire across her face. "Can't, it's a condition." Kuai said, continuing to wriggle his eyebrows. Ahsoka stormed up to him and pushed him, sending the boy toppling to the ground. "Are you going to join the next group or not?" The boy behind the counter asked with a bored tone.

Rolling to his feet Kuai snapped a glare at the boy, his hair casting shadows over his eyes. Kuai grinned wickedly and began to stalk towards the front desk, he slammed his hand on the counter. "I'll take three players for the next round." Kuai said, his eye's glinting with malicious intent. "T-three?" The boy stuttered out, shrinking away from Kuai in fear. "Yes, three, for me and my friends." Kuai clarified. The boy scrambled quickly to fulfill Kuai's request, handing him three slips of paper. "It's a free for all so…" The boy said quietly unsure if Kuai would freak or not. "Really, that's great!" Kuai said, a smile lighting up is face as he snatched the tickets from the boy's hand. The boy nodded and let out a sigh of relief as Kuai turned his attention elsewhere. Ahsoka stared at Kuai as he walked back to them. "What was that?" She asked. Kuai shrugged and began wriggling his eyebrows once again. "Stop!"She shouted, pushing Kuai again. "Ow! It's a condition!" Kuai shouted. "Just give me my kriffing ticket!" Ahsoka shouted. Kuai got to his feet grumbling, he handed a ticket to Ahsoka and one to Rex. "I don't remember signing up." Rex mused. "I don't care! You're here you're joining!" Kuai shouted, he breathed heavily while he seethed. "Erm… Alright. Don't blow a gasket." Rex said.

"Next group!" A woman called. "Alright let's get this over with." Ahsoka sighed. Kuai skipped up to the woman, who ushered him into a room. Ahsoka and Rex followed. "Alright." The woman said. She looked bored like she had given this spill so many times. "Each of you will be given a gun the responds to an inhalable nanite we're going to give to you. When you're shot, you will feel slightly tingly in the area you've been shot."She explained. The woman walked over to Rex and placed a mask over his face, and she smiled seductively. "Breath deeply, sir." She said coyly. Ahsoka fumed, as a stunned Rex obediently did as he was told. With a wink the woman continued around the room. "What was that?" Ahsoka hissed out, speaking to no one in particular. "She was being friendly." Kuai exclaimed, with a Cheshire grin. "Yeah, too friendly if you ask me." Ahsoka growled, She glanced up as the woman held out a mask to her. "Is this even sanitary?" Ahsoka asked, glaring at the girls out stretched arm. "Everybody uses a different one, duh." The woman said as if it was completely logical. Glowering Ahsoka snatched the mask from the woman and placed it over her mouth. Pressing the button on the release valve, Ahsoka took a deep breath.

Casually tossing the mask to the side, Ahsoka smirked. The woman glowered at her before putting on a strained smile. "Anyways, everyone grab a gun." The woman said before leaving the room. "This is going to be great!" Kuai shouted. "Something is definitely going to go wrong now." Rex sighed. "What'd you mean?" Kuai asked, a pout on his face. "Ever notice how you say something and directly after that it goes the complete opposite of the way you thought it would?" Rex asked back. "Now that you mention it, it kind of does." Ahsoka pointed out. "Not, funny!" Kuai screamed. "I never said it was." Rex said. Kuai simply glowered and picked up a gun. "Get ready! When the doors open you have thirty seconds before everything activates." A voice announced over a loud speaker. Rex, Ahsoka, and Kuai shared a look before the doors opened to a large arena. "Good luck." Kuai said before bolting out the door. "I don't think we should stick together."Rex noted. Ahsoka bit her lip and nodded. "Alright." She said before wandering off. With a sigh, Rex meandered off in a different direction.

The collaborative hum of everybody's gear starting up filled the arena, and the voice on the loud speaker called out "GO!". Kuai laughed as he mercilessly mowed down people playing the game. "I'm king of the world!" He shouted. And from the other side of the wall Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Seriously, he's so loud." She muttered. Ahsoka walked to a window and immediately shot through it, hitting Kuai in the back of the head. "Hey!" Kuai said, indignantly. "Shut up already." Ahsoka told him. "I'm can be as loud as I want." Kuai shouted once again, aiming for Ahsoka. She quickly ducked, and slunk around the corner, shooting Kuai in the back. "So, not fair." Kuai complained. "I'll tell you what's not fair." A voice sounded above them. Both Kuai and Ahsoka snapped their attention upward, only to see the strawberry blonde glaring down at them. Kuai paled visibly. "Corliss." He squeaked out. "Hi, Kuai." Corliss said with a grin. "Um, what are you doing here?" Kuai asked, he slowly began to inch away. "I got worried when you didn't come home. I figured you'd need a little bit of saving." Corliss answered. With a grin, she aimed for Ahsoka.

* * *

Yeah, my first attempt at a cliff hanger! Which probably doesn't matter since i haven't updated in a while. lol. (I've probably lost all of my fans. I'm sorry, .) Anyways, i hope you enjoy this. I love you guys! Peace! - GigaRox


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka frowned at the barrel pointed in her face, Kuai on the other hand freaked out.

"Move!" He shouted, tackling Ahsoka to the ground. The two rolled several feet before coming to a stop.

"What the heck!" Ahsoka shouted, slapping at Kuai.

"Shut up!" Kuai demanded, slapping a hand over her mouth. Ahsoka attempted to shout through his hand, before clamping her teeth into the offending appendage. Kuai hissed and pulled her up, pouting as he did so.

"Seriously! Corliss is crazy." Kuai exclaimed quietly, gingerly removing his hand from Ahsoka's mouth. The Torgrutan let go willingly and opted to glare at the crazy boy, voicing her opinion as she did so.

"Crazy? You're crazy!" She shouted, shrugging Kuai off.

"No, no. I'm a good crazy, she's an 'I'm going to kill' you kind of crazy." Kuai explained, holding up his hands in defense and shrugging simultaneously.

"The guns aren't real, Kuai." Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Our guns aren't real." Kuai said with an over dramatic sigh, and crossing his arms over his chest quickly.

"Mine are." Corliss continued in a singing tone. Kuai jumped approximately a foot in the air and whirled on the small girl.

"Wha? How did you? I don't… Crap." Kuai said as Corliss fired at them. He shrieked and kicked out, striking Corliss' hand and making her drop the gun. Blaster bolts fried the ceiling as the gun fired wildly. Corliss hissed angrily, her eyes watering as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"NO!" Kuai shouted in panic, waving his hands all over the place. Ahsoka stared at him as the little girl burst into dramatic tears and latched herself to Kuai, in a type of death hold.

"Why!" Corliss wailed, sniffling unnecessarily. Kuai began to twitch in fear as he attempted to pull himself out of Corliss's grasp. The girl refused to let go and continued to climb on the distressed male. "You can't do this to me! I love you, don't you love me?" Corliss asked in a pout. Kuai looked at Ahsoka and pleaded for help with his eyes. He began to drag Corliss across the floor as she clung to his leg desperately.

"No! I don't love you, Corliss!" Kuai shouted. Immediately Corliss let go and glared at the boy, with a look that could make tatooine freeze over. She grabbed his horns viciously and dragged him down so he was face to face with her.

"Why. Don't. You. Love. Me?" Corliss ground out each word in an angry tone her voice rising each time. Kuai swallowed nervously and grinned at the girl, knowing that he was digging his own grave.

"Um…" He stuttered out slowly. His hesitation brought about the wrong impression. Corliss whipped her head around to glare at Ahsoka angrily.

"You!" She shouted, releasing Kuai's horns. The red skinned male tumbled backwards and fell to the ground in a messy heap, thankful to be rid of his crazy fan. "He's in love with you!" Corliss accused angrily. Ahsoka arched a brow and looked at Corliss like she was crazy, when in fact she may very well be. The Togrutan began to chuckle, but was abruptly cut short as the smaller girl grabbed a hold of Ahsoka's bathing suit top, dragging her down in the same manner she had done with Kuai.

"What are you laughing about?" Corliss hissed out, fire burning in her eye and shaking Ahsoka violently. Ahsoka brushed the strawberry blonde's hands off of her blouse, and stood up straight, intimidated by the little girl. Kuai, however, was very intimidated and all but shaking, his tail curled around himself tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you think Kuai…" Ahsoka started a laugh already making its way to her lips. Corliss was already pointing another gun at her face.

"Is in love with you, but you're not in love with him!" Corliss shouted indignantly, horror plastered all over her heart shaped face. Her eyes began to water once more as she imagined all the possible scenarios of Kuai with a broken heart, all lot of them involved him shirtless and with some heavy firepower.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, watching the girl space out for a few seconds. Corliss cradled her gun to her chest and shook her head violently, trying to banish tears and failing miserably.

"I won't allow it! I saw you with another man!" Corliss shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at the girl. "You can't break his heart like that. I would do anything for Kuai!" Corliss said seriously. The girl turned to look at the boy she was speaking so passionately about only to find a very frightened looking cardboard cutout of Kuai. The cutout fell to the ground with a soft thump and Corliss glared at the cutout with unparallel anger, all feelings of sympathy lost.

"Like put him out of his misery." Corliss hissed, clicking the safety off a very large gun and cocking it threateningly. Ahsoka watched as the girl let out a war cry and ran off, barreling through anything in her way. With a snort Ahsoka walked off, glad to be rid of her nuisances for a while at least. She carefully walked through the hole that was blasted in the wall by Corliss and began to stroll down the street.

"Hey, Ahsoka!" Kuai shouted as he jogged to catch up with her retreating figure. The orange skinned female turned to look at him. He smiled brightly down at her, running a nervous hand through his white hair.

"Hey, Kuai?" Ahsoka responded slowly, unsure of how to act around him since he wasn't bouncing off the walls. Kuai's tail sprang up and wrapped around him quickly as he shuffled in place.

"So, I know I've teased you and all but uh, since we're here, on a vacationing planet, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to goseeamovieorsomething?" Kuai asked starting out with an awkward deliberate slowness before slurring all of his words together as he sped up his speech. Ahsoka blinked in surprise only understanding bits of what he just said.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked, an amused smile adorning her face. Kuai cursed and took a deep breath before forcing himself to keep a steady pattern to his voice.

"I would like to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me, or something? You don't have to go! I mean, I'm not forcing you to, I just thought it would be cool if we, like, hung out for a while…" Kuai rambled, staring at the ground as he did so. Ahsoka smiled as she watched his face turn an even darker shade of red as he blushed hard, it was cute that he was asking her out on a date, out of character for him, but still cute.

"Sure, we could go see a movie." Ahsoka said with a shrug. Kuai's head shot up and he brightened considerably.

"Really!" He asked in surprise. Ahsoka nodded and his smile doubled in width. "Cool, I was thinking we could go in half an hour or so." Kuai said voicing his idea. Ahsoka nodded and replied to him.

"What about that girl?" Ahsoka asked with a smile. Kuai flashed a grin and shrugged.

"Who? Corliss, don't worry she won't bother us. …! I didn't mean us as in _us_, but like us. I mean me! No, you. Yes, um, no, she won't be a bother." Kuai scrambled to say, attempting to fix a mistake he never made.

"It's fine, I'll see you soon, Kuai." Ahsoka said with a bemused smile. Kuai nodded enthusiastically and broke into a big goofy grin.

"Cool, Alright, I'll see you." Kuai said as he began to walk backwards, the goofy grin still plastered on his face. Ahsoka chuckled at him as he tripped over a trash can startling a couple of tourists in the process.

"When he's not a nut, he's a goof." Ahsoka said chuckling to herself lightly; suddenly the entire conversation came back and struck her hard. "Oh force, what have I done? I just agreed to go on a date! With Kuai!" She said, horror struck by the idea. She placed a hand on her chest as she began to hyperventilate.

"Ok, ok, calm down it's Kuai, he's a nut, a cute nut, but a nut. Oh force, it's getting worse." She whispered between gasps. She looked around quickly before taking off in a sprint back to the hotel. She burst into the lobby and searched frantically for her master. She spotted a familiar head of brown hair and hurried towards it.

"Master!" She called earnestly. Anakin turned to look at the girl and smiled.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin replied cheerily. Ahsoka looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I just agreed to go on a date with Kuai." Ahsoka stressed. Anakin's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, as if stating that he didn't want to hear it.

"Dates are girl talk, I suggest you speak to someone else." Anakin said nervously. Putting up his hands to ward off any protest Ahsoka might have, and backing away quickly. Ahsoka watched as her master ran off and huffed angrily at his cowardice.

"But I need help!" Ahsoka called after him angrily. She stomped her foot childishly and huffed. She brightened with an idea and pulled out her hollow com quickly, pulling up the one woman she knew best. "Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka shouted as the familiar face appeared.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you." Padme said cheerily.

"It's good to see you too, senator. You see I need help, I have a date with…" Ahsoka started before a squeal cut her off.

"You have a date!" Padme squealed, then she gasped as if in realization. "You have nothing to wear! Hold on I'll be there soon!" Padme said quickly, ending communication with Ahsoka.

"That's not what I wanted." Ahsoka whimpered pathetically. She huffed and meandered over to a stuffed arm chair sitting herself in it dramatically. Drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair as she waited. In no time Padme swept into the lobby followed by Barris and senator Chu-chi. Ahsoka sighed and stood up, walking over to the trio quickly.

"Hello!" Padme greeted cheerily. Ahsoka frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, how did you get here?" She questioned the three of them. Padme waved her hand and laughed it off, smiling at Ahsoka falsely.

"That's unimportant. Right now you need clothes, and the need of clothes means shopping!" Padme cheered, and so did Chu-chi. Barris smiled at Ahsoka apologetically and shrugged. The orange skinned female groaned and rubbed at her temples in agitation, it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Kuai was having a blast kicking the crap out of a certain mischievous Clone. Ruckus lay sprawled across the ground along with Wrench, and Hertz. Kuai leaned over Ruckus menacingly, curling his fingers underneath the motionless clones visor and unclasping it quickly.

"Why you decided to stay in your armor on a vacationing planet I'll never know." Kuai chuckled as he looked at the all too familiar face of the clone. Ruckus groaned and glared at Kuai, who merely rose an eyebrow in return.

"What do you want?" Ruckus asked with little enthusiasm. Kuai grinned, flashing all of his razor sharp teeth at once.

"You set me up and sold me out all at once, now you're going to pay. That girl, the crazy one, I need you to keep her occupied." Kuai said, Pacing around the three slowly. Ruckus sat up and smiled while shaking his head quickly.

"Why would we need to do that?" Ruckus challenged, he shivered as Kuai turned to face him quickly. Kuai bonded over to him, the red demon's tail swishing back and forth joyously.

"Because you really don't want someone getting their hands on these." Kuai sung playfully, pulling out a folder full of pictures. Ruckus paled and lunged for the pictures, only for Kuai to dance out of his way.

"Uh, uh, uh! I don't think a certain clone commander would be too thrilled knowing someone is stalking him!" Kuai shouted with glee. Ruckus blushed heavily and shook grit his teeth.

"Fine." He ground out. Kuai's smile widened and he threw the folder to Ruckus. The clone caught the manila item with ease and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, just keep her away from my date, and don't even think about flaking out on me! I made copies!" Kuai said giggling madly as he disappeared. Ruckus sighed and ran a hand through his buzzed short hair.

* * *

Augh! I had the hardest time getting Kuai to be his normal crazy self in this chapter because all he wanted to do was cuddly stuff with Ahsoka! He ignored the policy! He's leading all my other OCs astray! I have one rule when I write OCs, ONE RULE! OCs are not allowed to partake in romantic relationships with actual characters without filling out an extensive form of request. He skipped the process and has run off! He's dead when he gets back! Dead, you hear me! Anyways, I did it! I updated! This is the single greatest moment of my fanfic writing career.

Thank you to all who still follow!

-GigaRox


End file.
